


Descubrir la verdad

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Summary: Y si Root y Reese son secuestrado por samaritano,nadie lo sabe, creen que ellos se fueron,pero uno de ellos escondiera la verdad





	1. Descubrir la verdad

Finch llama a Root y a Reese para que vallan a un almacén,se supone que allí estará su número,pero no hay nada

Seguro que es aquí: Reese a Finch

Si,hay un ordenador,a ver si podéis saber algo más: Finch les dice

Entra en el almacén,de momento no hay nada fuera del lugar,así que con cautela van entrando,ve que alguien está tirando en el suelo a unos cinco metros de ellos

Cuidado puede que alguien esté por aquí: Reese le dice

Vale,yo por este flanco y tu por ese: Root le dice

Así lo hacen,miran a ver si hay alguien, pero no,así que van para el cuerpo,es un maniquí

Es una trampa:Reese dice

Finch envía ayuda:Root le dice

En ese momento,de las sombras aparecen décimas, apuntado a la cabeza

Mira quién ha venido: Martine con una sonrisa

Si solo son dos: Lambert

Finch que pasa:Root pregunta

No le contesta y ya saben la respuesta

El nos ha traído aquí: Reese les dice

Si,y a partir de hoy seréis de samaritano: green sonríe

Jamás trabajaremos para...:no la termina porque les han dejado inconsciente

Se los llevan a los demás,no les ha dado tiempo a disparar,van al avión rumbo a Sudáfrica

En Nueva York están buscando a los dos a si que van al metro a ver si Finch sabe algo

Donde esta Root y Reese:shaw le pregunta

Ellos han dejado una nota,decian que se iban: Finch dice

Nadie se lo cree,pero antes de poder decir nada sale un número,así que van para allá

En Sudáfrica los dos se están despertando,saben que les van a torturar pero ellos van aguantar todo lo que les echen encima


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado ya tres años desde que desaparecieron,les han estado buscando siempre,pero sin resultado

Todos están en un hotel,su número está ahí,shaw está en la barra, fusco y Carter en el pasillo,finch con las cámaras, Harper,Daniel y Jason,están más arriba, Zoe e iris están entrando en la habitación, también está Tomás, ahora les ayuda

Su número acaba de aparecer,pero dos personas se han sentado con el,nadie sabe quiénes son

En la mesa,el hombre mira y ve a dos con él sentado

En qué puedo ayudar:el hombre les pregunta

En nada, nosotros te vamos a matar:le dice

Vuelve a tomar la bebida,pero cuando mira para abajo ve un disparo,se levanta y se van,es uno de ellos quién dice

Son Root y Reese: alguien lo dice

Todos quién lo oye,no se lo pueden creer,les han buscado y al final los han encontrado,todos van hasta donde están ellos,es shaw quién habla

Root:shaw le dice

Se dan la vuelta y ahí estan los dos,cuando se van acercar sacan sus armar y les apunta,en ese momento aparecen Green riendo

Mira al final se vuelven a ver: Martíne dice

Buscar una salida:green dice,se fueron y quedaron ellos allí

Que le has echo: Carter le pregunta

Yo,nada pero el les envío a una trampa: Green señala a Finch

Eso no es verdad: Finch dice

No te quedaste a escuchar como no los llevamos: Lambert dice

Les pide que venga,les señala a ver si los conoces

Sabéis quienes son: Green

Ellos son a los que buscamos para matar:Reese dice

Y ella Root: Martine

No lo se,es de la máquina,ahí que matarlos a todos,pero el si:Root dice

Tenemos la salida;les dice

Esto va a pasar,nos vamos a ir,y nadie sale herido,seguirnos y matamos alguien:green dice

Salen y van,se quedan mirando a finch,pero ya se lo echarán a la cara en el escondite,solo ven como se van

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Se giran hacia Finch se nota mucho que Shaw está muy cabreada,no piensa montar una escena así que se van

En la casa de seguridad todos miran a Finch están enfadados y con motivos

Dinos la verdad o te disparo: shaw le dice

Hace tres años les envíe a una misión: Finch les dice

No,la parte en la que te quedaste a escuchar:Carter le dice

Pero antes de poder contestar la puerta se abre y entra control y hersh,ven que hay como una pelea

Que pasa:control les dice

Parece ser que hace tres años,Finch envío a dos de lo nuestro a una misión,durante este tiempo han estado en manos de samaritano,les han lavado el cerebro y ahora no se acuerdan de nosotros y el nos sigue mintiendo:Carter le dice

Podemos hablar con él y sino la tortura:hersh les dice

Antes de que le hagan algo Finch toma la decisión de decir la verdad

Hace tres años les envíe porque no me fiaba de ellos,y si les os oí pedir ayuda pero pase: Finch les dice

Hay que ayudarles ellos son de nosotros,no matarles:iris les dice

Y como lo hacemos:control les pregunta

Separando,y que no se junten es la única manera que tenemos:shaw le dice

O matarles:finch dice

Tú ya no tienes ni voto ni nada,es por tú culpa: Fusco le dice

Donde estarán:hersh les pregunta

Con algun número relevante,están con décima:Zoe dice

Si los vemos les intentaremos dejar inconsciente y os llamaremos: control les dice y se va

Todos están enfadados con Finch les ha traicionado de la peor manera,pero de repente una pantalla se enciende,se vuelve a abrir la puerta y vuelven a pasar se les había olvidado algo pero miran a la pantalla

Pantalla hace tres años

Se ven a Root y Reese ir a una fabrica abandonada

Seguro que es aquí Finch: Reese le pregunta

Si,la señal está dentro: Finch dice 

Antes de pasar,ven a varios de decima,así que se separan y los neutralizan y pasan,ven un ordenador en medio,escuchan decir que es muy raro,pero de repente las luces se enciende y ven a décima allí

Bajar las armas: Green les dice

Jamás: Reese le dice

Consigue matar a dos,pero sin que se den cuenta se les acercaban por detrás y les deja inconsciente,ven como se los llevan

También habían oído de que les enviara ayuda,pero como Finch no había echo nada

La pantalla se queda negra

Final les dice la máquina

Tienen que parar a Shaw porque iba a por Finch para matarle

Es mejor que ellos vuelvan o te juro que te mato:shaw le dice

Se va y se encierra en la habitación,allí saca una foto que tiene con Root,nunca lo vas decir pero la echa de menos, escucha es abrir la puerta y ve a Carter señala la cama y le deja que se suba en ella,con ella


	4. Chapter 4

Root está en la cama con Martine,ella no ha podido dormir así que se queda quita en la cama y deja que Martíne duerma,se ha tenido que quedar dormida porque cuando mira es de día,sale de la habitación y allí está haciendo el desayuno,se acerca por la espalda y le rodea,Martine se gira y la besa

No siguen porque Green les ha llamado para que maten alguien,van a ir Root y Reese,cogen las armas y se van

Están en un hotel la persona a la que mata está ahí,la ven ir a una conferencia,saben que no le pueden así que se cuelan

Una hora a pasado y salen se están aburriendo,esperan a que valla a su habitación,pero allí están todos de la última vez

Su número va a la cafetería,allí se sienta con él

En qué puedo ayudar:le pregunta

En realidad en nada,solo vamos a matarte ahora:Reese le dice

Ni se te ocurra o alguien más morirá:Root le dice

Es Tomás quién está dentro y los está viendo,antes de poder informar ven que se van,así que lo siguen

Chicos están aquí:Tomás les dice

Quién:Zoe dice

Root y Reese van con nuestro número:Tomás les dice

Shaw no necesita que se lo digan,va directamente alli,les ve

Root hablemos:shaw le dice

Para matarte si:Root le dice

No sabían dado cuenta de que es una distraccion,el número está ha salvo,cuando miran no están,así que se van,deciden separarse

Root va para arriba,le persigue shaw,Tomás,zoe y a Reese le siguen Carter, Iris y fusco

Root está en el tejado ve que la han acorralado,ve que el otro edificio,en ese momento entra los demás,ven que coge carrerilla y salta,shaw tiene el aliento hasta que Cruze cuando lo hace lo suelta ve como se van

Root y Reese vuelven,Reese se va con Lambert,y Root coge a Martine y se la lleva a la cama,otro día les cogera


	5. Chapter 5

Hoy Shaw va al metro,piensa en saber porque Finch ni se fiaba de ellos,también están todos se lo echarán a la cara

Al llega escucha voces,así que se asoma y ya están todos alli, incluyendo a control y hersh,miran hacia dónde viene Shaw

Que pasa:Finch les pregunta

Queremos la verdad,de porque no te fiabas de ellos dos:control le dice

Dejé de fiarme ya que siempre hacían cosas raras:Finch les dice

Di nos una:Zoe le dice

Siempre que uno llama al otro se iba,luego venían riendo como si nada se tratase:Finch les dice

Puede que sea de su vida privada:control le dice

Si,pero nunca me lo decían:Finch les dice

Carter en de hablar,mete su mano en su abrigo y saca una caja,se acerca a ellos lentamente

Será porque Root le iba a proponer a Shaw:Carter le dice

Que eso es impreciso:Finch les dice

Porque no te gusta:control le dice

No te  gusta que Root sea feliz:iris le pregunta

Después de lo que ella hizo no,y porque Reese le ayuda:Finch les dice

Es eso no quieres que Root sea feliz:hersh le pregunta

Si,y por eso les envíe a una trampa:Finch les dice

Shaw se acercado a él y le ha cogido,da un puñetazo contra la mesa,asustando se le  nota que está enfadada

Eres un gilipolla: Shaw le dice

Eso no es cierto:Finch les dice

Antes de poder decir algo más,sale un número así que van

Root y Reese están conduciendo cuando les llaman para que vallan hasta un almacén,tienen que robar y matar

Shaw y el resto han llegado,ve que su número está vendiendo cosas de ordenadores,ve que hay un coche que acaba de llegar,no saben quiénes son

Escuchan disparos así que entran corriendo,al entra ve que hay mucho cuerpos,y que décima también está aquí,eso significa que ellos están aquí

Nos separamos y los buscamos,tenemos que traerles de vuelta:shaw les dice

Así que se separan y empiezan a buscar,no hay nada en el almacén

Hay parte trasera, cuatro ojos: Fusco le pregunta

Si, porque:Finch les pregunta

No oye nada,ellos salen hacia atrás y allí los ve,Finch también está yendo,allí los encuentran

Root no quiero disparar:Shaw le dice

Root para y mira allí está el otro equipo,el que salva vidas,en ese momento aparecen Finch también

Mira quién viene también:Green les dice apareciendo

Hay que:Finch les dice

Tú cállate de una vez por todas:Carter le dice

Una pregunta Harold,tu prometida donde está:Green le dice

Cómo le hagas algo:Finch le dice

Yo,no has oído la noticia de Italia,la pelea de la mafia:Green le dice

Si y que:Finch les dice

Bueno escuché que una norteamericana estaba muerta,era la prometida de uno de los hijos de un jefe de la mafia,que les mataron el día de su boda:Green le dice

No,Grace no está muerta:Finch le dice

Si lo está y no fuimos nosotros: Green les dice

Porque te íbamos a creer:Finch les pregunta

Porque estábamos torturando les a ellos:Martine le dice

No lo creemos verdad:Finch les pregunta

Yo si lo creo:Shaw le dice

Queréis saber algo más: Lambert le dice

El que: Shaw les pregunta

Preguntarle si recibió dos llamadas verdad Finch:Green les dice

Ellos se van,y todos miran a Finch que están muy nervioso,control y hersh también están allí esperando para que hable

Es verdad lo que ha dicho:Shaw le pregunta

Si:Finch les dice

Y que hicistes:control le dice

Ignorar para que les mataran:Finch les dice

Tienen que para a Shaw ya que había sacado la pistola

Cuéntanos todo y no dejes nada:shaw le dice

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Finch les está mirando, está muy nervioso y cuando se hizo lo mismo, se dice que van a matar, Shaw se acercado con los puños en alto, le coge y le sacude

Que coño hiciste: Shaw le pregunta enfadada

Yo les dije las dos veces que llamaron: Finch les dice, pero aparentemente no lo suficiente ya le han vuelto a coger

Te llamaron y tú, solo las cuelgas, eres un gilipolla, cabron, imbécil: Carter le dice

Supongo que las veces que bajamos estabas colgando les verdad: Fusco le pregunta

Si, yo creía que: Finch les dice

Creemos que, sin embargo, no nos matemos, ni nos queramos matar, sino que también queremos matar:

Entonces hay que: Finch les dice pero feel que alguien le da un puñetazo y se cae

Jamás vamos a matarle, si lo hacemos también a Grace echo: Shaw le dice

Pero ella: Finch les dice

Ellos tenían la razón de un tiroteo y la mataron: control les dice

Que pero ellos: Finch les pregunta

Está muerta, y ellos nunca fueron a Italia, pero vamos a ayudar a recuperarla.

Cómo: Shaw le pregunta

Sabemos que van a ser relevantes y irrelevantes, seguidos con los números y los otros, y los que nos ayudan a recordar el futuro.

Vale, nos llamareis verdad: Shaw le pregunta

Por supuesto y vosotros: control le pregunta

También: Carter le dice

Cada uno se va, Finch les mira sabe que le quieren matar, se sube al coche con ellos, se van

En otra parte Verde les está mirando y sonriendo, les gusta que ellos estén con ellos

Ve como Root se va con Martíne, y Reese con Lambert, se quiere divertir pero no ahora no hay nada así que les da el día libre

Root se va con Martine hablando y riendo, no sabe lo que hará pero le da igual

Reese hace lo mismo que Root, él se queda con el resto

Root y Martine van a casa, cuando llega Martine la besa, Root la coge y se lleva la cama, se divierte, Root se ve y se va

Shaw está dando una vuelta, Raíz se ha ido por ahí, a lo lejos se da vuelta a ver, Shaw va detrás de ella

La siguiente hasta un callejón, ahí está el la ha acorralado contra la pared, Shaw saca el arma

Raíz por favor: Shaw le dice

Que quieres: Root le pregunta

Te quiero mucho, no quiero hacer daño: Shaw le dice

Te quiero matar, pero hoy no llevo el armar: Root le dice

Pues yo no quiero: Shaw le dice

Se acerca a ella, no se puede escapar, así como cuando se han escondido todos, Shaw la besa, Root le devuelve el beso

Yo te tengo que matar: Root le dice después de parar the beso

No lo tienes que hacer: Shaw le dice

Yo, yo voy, no me sigas: Root le dice

Ella sale y solo queda Shaw, que les llama diciendo que ha estado con Root, dice que no la ha matado, y que se ha ido

Por otra parte, Root va a una pastelería y compra una tarta, una vez que vamos a la casa, cuando entra y no está en el salón

Donde tiene estado: Martine le pregunta

He ido a por una tarta que me gustó: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Antes de poder decir algo más, llaman a la puerta, y al abrir las puertas.

Os apetece tarta: Martíne les pregunta

Se dice hablar, Root y Reese se miran,sabe que tienen que hablar,pero les llaman para que vayan a un hotel,cogen sus armas y se van

 


	7. Chapter 7

Están en el hotel donde está la persona que tienen que matar,pero va ha tardar así que se ponen hablar

Sabes que me acuerdo de todo:Root le dice

Si y yo también,no me fio de Finch él nos traicionó paso de él y de todos: Reese le dice

Ayer cuando salí a dar una vuelta,me encontré con Shaw me besó y le devolví el beso pero me aparte y me largué:Root le dice

Así que ahora matamos a las personas: Reese le dice

Que más da,estoy con Martine y me lo paso bien,que más da no:Root le pregunta

Si,pero persona inocente:Reese le dice

Si,pero es para matar a samaritano,hay que matar para hacerlo lo haremos:Root le dice

Si,además ya he matado con ellos,así que vamos: Reese le dice

Ve que su número,así que le siguen hasta su habitación,pero ahí ya están Shaw y el resto, cuando les ven sacan las armas y empiezan a disparar,matando a la persona y se van

Shaw ve detrás de Root,la sigue escaleras abajo,van hasta un callejón,Tomás y Carter se han unido a ella,es Shaw quién se acerca

Root no queremos hacerte daño:Shaw le dice guardando su arma

Root tiene que tomar una decisión,Reese se les une con el resto,se miran y guardan las armas,así que todos hacen lo mismo

Ya lo sé Sameen:Root le dice de espalda

Espera te acuerdas de todo:Shaw le pregunta

Control y hersh también están ahí con ellos

Que pasa: control les pregunta

No lo sé,ha que ver: Fusco le dice

Cómo es posible:Zoe le pregunta

Fácil, cuando volvimos aquí,nos empezamos a acordar: Reese les dice

Y el beso:Shaw le pregunta a Root

También,siempre te voy a querer pero ahora mismo nosotros estamos con samaritano:Root le dice

Soy de décima: control le pregunta

No,estamos para detener a samaritano, Green,Martine, Lambert a todos de décima,así que tenemos que estar ahí para detener lo haremos: Reese le dice

Entonces vais a detener a samaritano: hersh les dice

Si,eso significa que si tenemos que disparar lo haremos,todo tiene que seguir asi:Root le dice

Que pasa con Martine:Shaw le pregunta

Todo tiene que ser igual,eso significa que si tengo que besar a Martine lo haré:Root le dice

Espera nos podemos ver:Shaw le pregunta

Claro,ya te mandaré un mensaje privado,ahora tenéis que disparar o lo sabrán:Root le dice

Sacan las armas y empiezan a disparar,Reese les pide que les mandé un coche ya que les están disparando y no pueden escapar, Lambert lo oye así que va rápido,para escapar

Les ve que se han ido,así que paran,guardan las armas

Así que samaritano está operativo:Shaw le pregunta

No,a menos que lo hayan puesto si permiso control les dice

Y si lo han puesto en otra parte:Fusco le dice

Por eso han dicho,que se quedan para detener a samaritano:Carter le dice

Les suena un móvil y es Finch pero no le piensa decir nada de nada,se lo van a guardar para si mismo

Qué:Shaw le dice

Que ha pasado:Finch les pregunta

Nos han atacado,y han matado al número:Shaw le dice

Ves por eso hay que matarles:Finch les dice

No,jamás,vamos a traerlos de vuelta:Shaw le dice

Pero: Finch les dice pero no termina la frase porque la han colgado

Vas a querer verla:Zoe le pregunta

Si,la quiero:Shaw le dice

En otra parte Root y Reese han ido delante de Green,así que se ponen delante de él

Estáis bien: Green le pregunta

Si,nos podemos ir: Reese le pregunta

Si,Martine se queda hasta más tarde y Lambert también: Green le dice

Vale,dile que cogí la comida:Root le dice

Se van, Green les ve como suben a sus coches y se van

Cuando llegan ha casa se ponen ha comer y un rato después se han dormido, cuando las parejas de ellos llegan los ven dormidos en el sofa

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente Root se despierta sola en la cama, así como la venta en el salón y se encuentra a Martine en la cocina, así como va y la abraza por la espalda, cuando no se gira, Root le da la vuelta

Que pasa: Root le pregunta

Nada: Martine le dice

En serio, siempre que te abrazo te das la vuelta y me besas: Root le pregunta

No pasa nada: Martine le vuelve a decir

Una mierda, que pasa de verdad: Root le pregunta

Ayer te encontraste con Shaw, que paso: Martine le dice

Sí, ayer no hemos encontrado, pero no paso nada, seguidos y ellos han estado allí, pero les hemos dicho, nos han seguido, hasta un callejón, se han perdido las ayudas, se han encontrado donde estaba, les disparamos: Root le dice

Lo siento, es que Shaw: Martine le dice

No me acuerdo de eso, estoy contigo verdad: Rootea dice besa and is le devuelve el beso

Apaga los fuegos y Root la levanta, sobre la isla hecha en la ropa, la ropa y la cama, donde hacen el amor durante todo el día

Cuando se vuelve a despertar, Rootea la comida, Martine se siente y Rootea la comida

Esto está muy bien: Martine le dice

Gracias: Root le dice

Cuando termina en la puerta, está Reese con Lambert, así que la entrada

Que pasa: Martine le pregunta

Verde quiere que nos vayamos con él unos días: Lambert le dice

Todos: Martine le pregunta

No, solo nosotros, ellos se quedan para matar: Lambert le dice

Voy a hacer la maleta: Martine le dice

Se trata de la palabra, la maleta y la ropa, cuando se vende, se encuentra con ellos y se va con Lambert, se acompaña hasta el coche y se ve como se va

Ellos vuelven a subir,se sienta y ven la TV,por hoy no tiene que hacer nada

Ha pasado un par de días,si que tuvieran que matar alguien,pero hoy sí,así que van hasta su casa,le ven cuando salen

Pero no ven a los de la máquina,pero no se fía,Finch ya les mató, aquél día,aún lo recuerda nunca le van a perdonar,por lo que les hizo

Ve como coge el coche y se va,ellos cogen el suyo y le siguen, él tío le lleva hasta un callejón,donde se mete,así que van detrás,pero al girar los ven ahí a todos

Hola Root: control le dice

Control que haces por aquí: Root le pregunta

Ya sabíamos que le ibais a matar,solo le dijimos que viniera por aquí: hersh les dice

En serio, muy bien: Reese le dice

Una pregunta:Shaw le pregunta

Cuál: Root le dice

Donde está samaritano:Finch les pregunta

A ese gilipolla jamás vamos a contestar: Reese les dice

Porque:Finch les pregunta

En serio, tú nos enviaste a un almacén que era una trampa, también le dijiste que la engañaba cuando era mentira y por último nos importo una mierda que mataran a Grace: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Donde está:Finch les dice saca un arma

Vaya ya sabe coger el arma,que novedad,vamos a decir lo: Reese le dice

Vale,no lo sabéis, entonces donde está Lambert,Martine o Green:Shaw le les pregunta

Ellos se fueron hace unos días: Root le dice

Porque no contestamos a las preguntas:Shaw le pregunta

Porque décima está aquí en pocos minutos, tenemos que disparar,o lo sabrán: Root le dice

Ellos sacan sus armar y disparar,pero los fallan,y les dice que se llevan al su número, décima viene en cuestión de segundos

Estáis bien:uno les pregunta

Si,seguirles ahora: Root le dice

Ellos se van corriendo y Shaw sale de su escondite, Root solo se ríe

Nunca cambias: Root le dice

No, podemos vernos esta noche: Shaw le pregunta

Si,te envío una dirección,hasta luego: Root le dice

Todos se van, Root se sube al coche y Reese lo conduce

Shaw por otra parte, también se sube al coche, nadie le dice nada,solo espera a la dirección,a los pocos minutos le llega,solo sonríe hasta está noche


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente Root se despierta sola en la cama, así como en el salón y se encuentra una Martine en la cocina, así como va y la abraza por la espalda, cuando no se gira, Root le da la vuelta

Que pasa: Root le pregunta

Nada: Martine le dice

En serio, siempre que te abrazo te das la vuelta y me besas: Root le pregunta

No pasa nada: Martine le vuelve a decir

Una mierda, que pasa de verdad: Root le pregunta

Ayer te encontraste con Shaw, que paso: Martine le dice

Sí, ayer no hemos encontrado, pero no paso nada, seguidos y ellos han estado allí, pero les hemos dicho, nos han seguido, hasta un callejón, se han perdido las ayudas, se ha encontrado donde estaba, les disparamos: Root le dice

Lo siento, es que Shaw: Martine le dice

No me acuerdo de eso, estoy contigo verdad: Root dice besa y le devuelve el beso

Apaga los fuegos y Root la levanta, sobre la isla hecha en la ropa, la ropa y la cama, donde hacen el amor durante todo el día

Cuando se vuelve a despertar, Rootea la comida, Martine se siente y Rootea la comida

Esto está muy bien: Martine le dice

Gracias: Root le dice

Cuando termina en la puerta, está Reese con Lambert.

Que pasa: Martine le pregunta

Verde quiere que nos vayamos con él unos días: Lambert le dice

Todos: Martine le pregunta

No, solo nosotros, ellos se quedan para matar: Lambert le dice

Voy a hacer la maleta: Martine le dice

Se trata de la palabra, la maleta y la ropa, cuando se vende, se encuentra con ellos y se va con Lambert, se acompaña hasta el coche y se ve como se va

Ellos vuelven a subir, cuando entra se sienta

Que vas hacer: Reese le pregunta

Con que: Root le dice

Con Shaw, la quieres: Reese le pregunta

Si, pero samaritano está de vuelta y ahí que pararlo: Root le dice

Si, pero Martine se ha ido: Reese le dice

Y quieres que la llame ahora: Root le pregunta

Deberías hablar con ella,lo antes posible: Reese le dice

Donde,vaya donde vaya hay cámaras: Root le pregunta

Voy a por uno desechables: Root le dice

Va a la tienda y se compra un móvil desechables,le envia un mensaje a Shaw para verla está noche


	10. Chapter 10

El móvil de Shaw sonó y era un mensaje de Root, que le dijo que la vería esta noche en un motel de las afueras

Hasta que se fuera de ella está en su casa, viendo la TV con oso

Finch la llama, pero le ignora, ella se viste y va al coche para ir a ver a Root

Por su parte Root ya está en el motel, esperando a que Shaw venga para poder hablar

Pasa una hora, cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta, se levanta y la abre, es Shaw quién ya ha llegado, se aparta y la deja pasa

Que pasa: Shaw le pregunta nada más pasar

Ellos se han ido a una misión, nos han dejado solos: Root le dice

Entonces podemos detener a samaritano: Shaw le pregunta

Él no, no está aquí: Root le dice

Donde está: Shaw le pregunta

No lo sé: Root le dice con honestidad

Si, no está Martine, podemos ver mucho: Shaw le pregunta

Si, pero tienes que saber, que nos casamos cuando aún no sabía quién era: Root le dice

Cómo que casada: Shaw le pregunta en calcetín

Parece ser que después de salir de la prisión, ya no nos acordamos, nos enganchan a los dos: Root le dice

Tú la quieres: Shaw le pregunta

No, pero para detener a samaritano, nos tenemos que quedar: Root le dice

Shaw la mira y la besa, se aleja y en un susurro le dice, que una última vez, Root le dice que si

Van caminando hacia la cama, Root la empuja y ella se sube encima de ella, mientras que la besa, Shaw le saca la camiseta y se vuelve a tumbar

Shaw le muerde el cuello, y le da la vuelta, ahora ella encima va bajando hacia el pecho donde lo muerde, Root la empuja más abajo, pero Shaw la besa en su lugar, así que Root le da la vuelta y ella está encima besándola y bajando por el pecho

Llega hasta sus piernas y las separa le da un último vistazo, entierra su cabeza en el para empezar a lamer el clotis, Shaw arquea la espalda, Root va más rápido,Shaw llega

Shaw sube a Root y la besa,se acomoda en las piernas y la penetra, empieza un ritmo lento,pero a los poco va muy rápido

Las dos llegan a la vez, Root se tumba y se duermen

Al día siguiente,Shaw se despierta y no ve a Root,solo una nota diciendo que se ha ido y que le ha traído el desayuno,se lo toma y se va

Lo que no sabe es que Root todavía esta ahí,ella la ve irse, cuando una persona se le acerca

Que hacemos:la persona le pregunta

Cualquier cosa para que les detengan y a los policías les despidan: Root le dice

Cada una por su parte,ahora sabrían quién son

 


End file.
